Never Forgotten
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: We've all heard what happen when Danny's a bad boy but want if Sam was the bad girl? What if she keeps coming on the shy boy and he had no control over it? Sam is a girl on the hunt of an adventure. How much will her life alternate when she encounters Daniel Fenton and Phantom? Drama and romance envelope poor Danny can't stop blushing AU! Rating will change to M!
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Forgotten**_

So I'ma test this out

_Summary_: Sam is a girl on the hunt of an adventure. How much will her life alternate when she encounters Daniel Fenton and Phantom? Drama and romance envelope poor Danny can't stop blushing Better than it sounds (hopefully) We've all heard what happen when Danny's a bad boy but want if Sam was the bad girl? What if she keeps coming on the shy boy and he had no control over it? I own nothing!

* * *

A woman with long midnight oceanic wavy tresses stop at her hips ,halted at the doors of her Highschool. The young woman sighed her eyes seem inanimated and place hands on her coke bottle like body hips. Her flawless pale complexion made her glow, as she walked in. Same color pattern brick-red and eggshell-white of the Casper Ravens. She wore a black glossy mini skirt snuggled her thick hips, fish net gloves with her plaided black and purple halter hugged her chest then a pair of high heel boots. Her bang covered her left eye exposing the shimmery purple eyeshadow along winged out eyeliner and massive mascara.

"Dash no!" A voice screamed. Typical, Dash Baxter the quarterback of the Casper High Football team picking on the nerds. Sam saw it was her friend Tucker Foley, the dark skinned man frowned as his moss green eyes dance in fright watching Dash pulled his fist back to punch him. The dark hair woman blocked his attach by kicking him in the shins.

"Damnit. Samantha you're lucky I'm inlove with you!" Dash whine as he fell onto his knees. She helped Tucker up and smiled gently at him.

"Thanks for the save Sam." Tucker said pulling out strawberry short cake gum and handing Sam a piece,

"No problem Tuck," Sam said her frown came back, "it's the only thing fun around here."

"Is Sam's love life gettin' lonely?" Tucker asked, his eyes that were once in fear waltz in amusment.

"Whatever Tuck I just want some excitement." Sam said walking to her locker, her gothic locker had a mirror within and she check her eyes. She really don't care about her makeup or clothing but the girlie side made her buy this and a custom to check herself atleast three times a day. In the mirror she saw something walking her way. It was a boy, his blazing baby blue eyes were hidden underneath his long ebony locks. He wore the softest looking white Tee shirt with rough texture jeans along with white and red sneakers. He held his cranium down as he walked and mumbling things among himself. He tripped right into Sam and fell down, Sam fell too. She was in an insensibility as he looked at her, azure met amethyst and time ceased.

"Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry ma'ma!" He said, his voice deeper than she imagined, "I've watched where I was going and- miss?"

"What's your name?" Sam asked as stood up.

"Daniel. Daniel Fenton." He said before taking the offered hand and was help up. A jot of electricity struck him as he clutched her hand, it was so petite. He blushed, she is so beautiful.

"Cute now I would like the return of my hand." Sam said laughing as he towered over her.

"Huh?" He asked looking at their hands, "OH! I'm sorry, so sorry." He took his hand back and rubbing the back off his neck.

"Okay don't beat yourself over it," Sam said lean over to mumble softly in his ear, "I like it."

* * *

It's just a prolouge. More will happen in later chapters. So whatcha think?

_**~Jaded Jimmie Productions**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Forgotten**_

_EEEEEPPP So how are you? Good, I hope!_

_So people who favorite this story_:

**DannySamLover20**

**PigmyPhoenix16**

**Manga154**

_People who have me under story alert:_

**Clear As Myst**

**DannySamLover20**

**Samantha Vartouhi**

**Manga154**

**Lethamis**

**PigmyPhoenix16**

**Sunshine-Midnight123**

**UniquelyMackenzie**

_People who reviewed:_

**unknownreadergirl**

**Sunshine-Midnight123**

**DannySamLover20**

**Manga154 **

**Samantha Vartouhi **

_Thank you all so much! By the way if you have an idea of what Sam can do to Danny review or PM to tell me. We want a red-faced Daniel! We want him to hide his face in embrassment because he's so ardorable!_

* * *

"Sam?" Tucker asked shyly, slightly nervous to ask this question. Sam been acting weird since the Dash kicked in shins event happen earlier that morning. Sam was smiling in all four periods and Tucker started worrying. Samantha Candance Manson barely smiled, her smile didn't even deflate when Dash hugged her. Speaking of Dash, is he back from the nurse's office? Kwan walked him to the nurse's office after Sam gave him a black eye. Tucker notice Sam seem more girlie, as if she has a secret boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Sam asked looking at him, her amethyst eyes met his grassy green eyes. Tucker took noticed of the light gleam within them, as if happiness. Her eyes seem brighter than they ever were.

"Why are you all smiley?" Tucker asked quickly and being a drama queen, he threw his hands up in the air, "It's freaking me out!"

"Oh Tucker," Sam chuckled before looking at the cafeteria doors. She was staring at them the second she walked in. Tucker looked at his watch, five minutes she has been watching the doors. Sam's grin widens as she viewed a fellow sit secluded and eat his boxed lunch. It looks like something from the Nasty Burger...

"Who's that?" Tucker asked, his voice was protective. He always thought of Sam as a sister, whom he need to keep secured from all boys. All boys want is sex, sex, and more sex; Sam isn't ready for that.

"Get your tray and find out." Sam said getting up and walking to the dark hair male. Sam walked behind Danny, she place hands over his eyes. Daniel gasped and seized the wrists, he knew these hands. The question is, where? Sam lower her head to his, her lips next to his ear.

"Where have you been Daniel?" Sam as in a low, husky voice.

"Um my locker?" Daniel said uncertainly, "who is this?"

"You liked to know wouldn't you?" The voice answered him, the hands slid down to his shoulders. Before he had a chance to turn his head to look at her, her lips ravish his neck. He shuddered feeling her tongue sketching on a vain upon his neck. He bit his lip as she bit on his neck, a blissful groan dance its way out his mouth. When Sam finished she moved and sat beside him.

"Sam? You did that?" Daniel asked blushing.

"Mhm," Sam mumble as she lean forward and licked the patch of sore skin. Daniel face flushed, he took a small bite out of his hamburger.

"Hey dude," Tucker said grinning holding out his hand, "I'm Tucker Foley."

"Uhm Daniel Fenton," Daniel said shaking his hand. Tucker felt a bit sorry for him, it's easily detected that Sam is going after Daniel. Sadly Tucker knew there was _nothing_ in his power to save Daniel. Daniel's eyes kept glancing at Sam because she inspected him shamelessly.

"Or Danny right?" Sam said her hand on his arm. She rubbed it gently, cherishing his well built muscles. Daniel gulped, his face redden as his eyes widen and he nodded numbly. Unable to answer orally knowing his voice will fail him.

"So Danny?" Sam asked, using two fingers to walk up his arm.

"Yes Samantha?" Daniel asked.

"How do you know my name is Samantha?" Sam asked, her fingers rubbed the bite on his neck.

"I heard it along with other stuff." Daniel said after gulping. He took another bite from his burger.

"So you heard of me?" Sam asked leaning on his shoulder, her cool breath relaxing the heat of his neck.

"Well I heard it from other people," Daniel answered, "Everyone says you're Dash's girlfriend." Daniel said soundlessly.

"Rumors." Sam said removing her hand. "What else?"

"I also heard you and Paullina hate eachother because Paullina wants Dash." Daniel said.

"Yes," Sam said, "I don't like Paullina because she so damn prissy and she can have Dash. Get his bulky ass off my back."

Daniel smiled, so she is singled! Why should he care? Not like he could-

"True." Tucker said interrupting Daniel's thoughts, "In second period she gave him a black eye for hugging her."

"So Danny how old are you?" Sam asked.

"18," Daniel said before biting into his nearly forgotten lunch, "you?"

"Same." Tucker said.

"17 I'll be eighteen next week." Sam answered her fingers stroking Daniel's knuckles, "any siblings?"

"One her name is Jasmine Fenton. The red hair with green eyes, that works in the office." Daniel said before biting into his burger, it taste better than it ever did before. Maybe because she touch the bread of the burger.

"One her name is Alexis Foley. She's 21 and lives in NewYork, she's a model. She gives me one third of her money each month." Tucker pulled out his red PDA and tap the screen with pen.

"Is that how you have so much money to buy the latest PDAs?" Sam asked as Tucker nodded his eyes stuck on the device, "Oh and I have no siblings. New question where do you live?" Sam asked her hand brush against Danny's thigh. Danny face that was light pink now returned tomato red.

"Uh 1542 Diggs Range the big brick house." Daniel answered before looking at Sam, her eyes flutter flirtiously as she lean closer. His eyes caught her in a sweltering feverish gaze, his body moves closer to her.

"Nice to know," Sam move closer to him her face an inch away from his.

"Uh yeah," Daniel said lamely as her traveled up into his hair and pulled him closer to her. Daniel eyes broke contact to look at her lips. He licked his own lips, those purple glossy lips haunt his every thought.

"I rather not see tell where I live," Tucker said looking at his PDA, "too many girls stalking me."

"Tucker," Sam said moving away from Daniel, "noone likes you like that."

"That's what you think missy!" Tucker said staring at her.

"Well I don't see any girl rushing to you, demanding you to be their boyfriend." Sam said as Paullina walked up to them.

"One of the thousands." Tucker said jabbing his thumb in Paullina's direction.

"Yoohoo Wendell!" Paullina said cuddling Daniel's arm. Tucker replied something sound like _'maybe not.'_ but the couple didn't hear him. Sam eyes shown disappointment, if Paullina think she can come to and get Danny, she's agonizingly misinterpreted.

"Uh-" Daniel started but couldn't finish his sentence. Sam, but being displease by Paullina's appearance, Sam stood up.

"His name is Daniel." Sam said moving to sit in his lap. Paullina rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Daniel are you free this weekend?" Paullina asked, hope filled her eyes.

"Uh actually-" Daniel stopped talking as Sam licked the hickey she placed on his neck. She made small moans and groans grabbing Paullina's attention. Paullina frowned see Sam all over him.

"Sam?" Tucker said, his voice was astonished.

"Opps sorry he's busy," Sam said wrapping her arms around his neck, "isn't that right Danykines?"

"_Yeeesss_." Daniel hissed out. He could barely talk with her sitting on his lap, she's just to distracting.

"I'll be back," Paullina growled, "I promise you!" and with that she stopped off.

Sam directed all her attention on the love bite, she kept kissing, licking and snapping at it. Her left hand dance its in his hair as she tilted his head for better access. Sam's right hand went under his shirt, her nails scraping against his wash board abs. Daniel hands found her hips and squeezed them trying not to make a sound. Sam's tongue went up and licked the shell of his ear when the bell rang. Sam got up and fixed her clothing and walked to the door. Daniel came and she grabbed his hand.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yes?" she asked with false sweetness.

"Paullina's gone." Danny said looking at their hands.

"I know." Sam said before standing on her tippy toes and kissing his forehead. With that she slide her hand from his and walked down the hallway.

"Damnit Daniel! The hottest girl- _and your crush_ for four years holds your hand and you say something so stupid and she leaves." Daniel said under his breath after three minutes of fighting himself he realized he was late for class. Daniel raced down the hall to class where his teacher, Mr. Lancer, handed him a slip for detention.

~In Detention~

"Hey Danny." This voice made Daniel stop moving. Danny should have left school already. Wait he knows that voice and he is supposingly Daniel; then he turns to look at her.

"Sam? You got detention too?" Daniel asked.

"No. I run the detention center. I get paid for this." Sam said sitting on his desk, "Do you have a job?"

"Yeah," Daniel said blushing as Sam ran fingers in his thick mane.

"Mhm what do you do?" Sam asked crossing her legs, they were the only ones in the room.

"I'm a masseuse," Daniel said putting his homework up.

"How much do you charge?" Sam asked slyly, her eyes flutter half way closed.

"147 dollars. It's like 45 dollars an hour and you stay for three hours." Daniel answered before pausing then gulps, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Where is it?" Sam answered his question with a new one.

"1542 Diggs Range, why do you want to know?" Daniel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"One more thing, what is called?" Sam asked sweetly.

"'Key to Indescribable Sensation Station' or KISS why?" Daniel asked he's tired of asking why and of her avoiding his question!

"Curiosity Danykines, curiosity." Sam answered before getting up and looking at Daniel, "Detention's over." With that she left without looking back.

"She's so beautiful but she's so weird." Daniel muttered under his breath.

~At Sam Locker~

"Hello Key to Indescribable Sensation Station? I was wondering do a Daniel Fenton works there." Sam said to her cell phone as she took out her books and begin walking away from the school.

"Of course he's my son." The voice answer back, the motherly figure gently giggled.

"I'm one of his classmate and I wanted to set up an appointment with him tomorrow afternoon." Sam said throwing her book bag on her back and walked down the street.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Sam Manson." Sam answered causally.

"Nice to met you Sam I'm Maddie," Maddie said into the phone. Sam heard some typing before she spoke up, "An appointment at noon, under Sam Manson with Daniel Fenton as your masseuse, this Saturday? Am I correct?"

"Yes ma'ma, thankyou." Sam said, they two said there goodbyes and hung up. Sam could not wait to see Danny's face tomorrow.

~At the Fenton Home~

"Daniel is that you?" Maddie asked as she rushed down stair. She was still in her blue hazmat suit and red goggles covering her eyes.

"Yes mom," Daniel answered before his hand flew up to his hickey.

"You have an appointment tomorrow." Maddie said squealing.

"From who? Aunt Beverly?" Daniel asked.

"Nope," Maddie said clapping her hands "your class mate Samantha Manson."

"Wait what?" Daniel asked his eyes engorge.

* * *

I decided to leave it there and the next time I update it'll change from T to M so please keep reading and following the story if you have any suggestion feel free to inbox me them or review them.

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	3. Chapter 3

_Heeey so many reviews! Nine for two chapters to some it may seem small but its the most I ever gotten! So thankyou on chapter four_ _I'll answer all review questions! =D _

_Oh and _Manga154 _for this idea! You'll see the other reson why I want suggestions. PS if anyone else have suggestions PM-Review them to me thankyou._

* * *

"Sam Manson wants you to massage her. What's wrong sweetie?" Maddie asked her son place a hand on his arm. Why is her son so worry about massaging a girl? Her daughter and both of her sons massage people gender didn't matter.

"Uh I'm going to my room." Danny said galloping to the stair well.

"It's tomorrow at noon." His mother called to him. Danny nodded in acknowledge, he dashed into his bedroom and locked it. He dropped his hand and sighed. How could he make it tomorrow massaging Sam?

"Whatcha so twitchy for Daniel?" A voice asked out, Danny quickly spun around to face his brother. His brother laid on his back his long lily-white tresses bounce in front of his eyes dark emerald eyes as he turn to look at his dark-haired brother. The white hair boy was shirtless, showing off his astonishing abs, with marine blue boxers and reading a magazine.

"Danny? What the hell, get out of my room!" Daniel, the dark hair boy, screamed.

"Calm down Daniel." Danny, the ivory hair boy said, "I just wanted to read my magazine in tranquility."

"How about in _your_ room?" Daniel said grimacing at Danny.

"Our _intellectual_ parents put a ghost shield around it when I went to use the restroom." Danny said rolling his green eyes, "your's was the only one without a shield."

"How can they not realize you're a ghost?" Daniel asked flustered.

"I dunno Dan," Danny said returning to his magazine, which Danny obtained from him.

"I hope you enjoy that magazine now get the fuck out my room." Daniel growled.

"Daniel what's with the hickey?" Danny asked sitting on the bed.

"None of your business." Daniel said sitting beside him.

"Why won't you tell me who she is?" Danny asked pouting before recognition assaulted him, "it's a male isn't it?"

"**No** and just to prove to you she is a girl be in the op center at noon." Daniel said with a smug look, "I can't wait to see you face when you see what type of women I enchant."

"I'd love to meet_ him_. I have five customers and at noon I'm free." With that Danny snatched his magazine and left the room.

"Name?" Danny asked appearing in the door way.

"Sam Manson." Daniel said rolling his eyes.

"You mean Sam_uel_ Manson?" Danny asked, before Daniel picked up a text book and flung it toward the retreating Danny.

_He will eat his words_, Daniel thought, _Samantha Candance Manson is the most beautiful, attractive, person in the entire universe._

~With Sam~

Sam looked around her room, currently video chatting her friend in Britain. She had on a fluffy grape bathrobe as she adjusted herself infornt of the camera. Her friend chuckled listening to her story about Danny, his short shaggy dark coffee hair dance around his bright hazel eyes.

"I wonder what I should wear." Sam said.

"Sam clothing I hope." Blake, her friend said through the computer, he smirked at his own joke.

"I want Danny to have his jaw to the floor and something extending with each blink." Sam said with a little flirtious smile.

"May I suggest something Sam?" Blake said with a grin that matchs Sam's.

_.That. Following. Day.(Saturday)_

Sam called back up to KISS, to make sure Daniel gave her the valid address. Sam walked into the house with a trench coat that tickled the ground as she walked. A card of the address in her hand and frowned, confused, when she reached her destination. It looked more like an apartment, Sam sighed she better ask for directions. The house she stopped upon was look like an apartment made of bricks. What she found strange was there was a sign on it says 'Fenton's'. Isn't Danny last name Fenton? Did he lie to her? She looked at the scarlett door for a bit, rethinking her judgment. She was about to turn and walk away when the door open.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked, it was soft and feminine. Sam looked up to see Jasmine Fenton, the long cherry locks, turquoise eyed girl. Jasmine pink lips curve into a motherly smile as she looked at Sam. Jazz moved and allowed Sam in, Sam walked in head down.

"I'm really sorry to bother you," Sam said, she use this line with her parents a lot to leave their 'social gatherings'. But now she really need to know something, "but, is there a massage place called KISS near here?"

"Mmhm," Jasmine said smoothing out her white dress, it was a simple, halter short dress that reaches her knees, "your here,"

"Seriously?" Sam asked. This does not _look_ like a massage center.

"Yes do you have an appointment?" Jasmine asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah with Danny Fenton." Sam said looking at her watch, "at noon I'm five minutes early though."

"Okay I'll let you sit in and wait on him." Jazz say and beckon Sam over with her finger, "C'mon."

Sam followed Jazz to the kitchen, Sam was slightly shocked as Jazz took a tight hold on her hand. She was about to asked why was Jasmine doing this, when she was watch the pretty red-head key something in a wall. Sam watched in amazement when a glass dorm surrounded them and felt them being sucked up. Sam squeezed Jasmine's hand and close her eyes. When she reopens them, she was in KISS, the lights blinking above the checking in-out desk.

"And you're hear to see Danny right?" Jazz asked logging into the computer. Sam muttered a yes as she undress her coat from her body. Jasmine looked at Sam's outfit and shook her head. Another girl attempting to still Danny heart. Why are any girls interested in Daniel?

"Jazz," Danny said, "I finish my last client."

"Don't you have one more?" Jazz asked.

"Not that I know of," Danny said walking out the room.

He was shirtless again and grinned at Jazz. Danny stopped everything he was going to stare at the beauty infornt of him; Jazz notice his green eyes formed hearts then return to normal. _Maybe Sam could steal Danny heart_, Jazz thought. Sam wore a small, plum, tight top that stopped and tied under her breast plus it push them out more. From her breast down was nothing bout satin-smooth skin until it reach low on her hips, where a tight pair grey of see through shorts. Sam also had on her high heeled boots.

"Yes I do! I have a spot for one more person and you must be her." Danny said quickly before reddening.

"Oh sorry I'm look for Danny Fenton," Sam said, "you know, black hair blue eyes."

"That's Daniel you said Danny." Jazz said, "but I see mom did assign her to Daniel and Danny you are free to go."

"He's busy and won't be back for a while." Danny said approaching on Sam, "I could do you."

"Nah," Sam said smiling, being chivalrous is hard when you're in a room with another Dash, "My appointment isn't till noon anyway."

"Are you sure? I'll do you for free since he's delay." Danny tried again. He wants to touch her soft skin, kiss those full violet lips. Those lips call out to him, begging him to kiss her until they were pink and chap.

"Wait what's you name?" Danny asked.

"Sam. Sam Manson." Sam said smiling at him gently.

"The most beautiful name God has made." Danny said when the tube came up. Danny frowned as Daniel walked out, shirtless, and wearing a pair of jeans.

"Daniel." Sam purred his name.

"Oh uh hi Sam," Daniel said blushing as he looked at her outfit.

"I'm really glad to see you," Sam said as a playful growl intoned though her voice. She walked to Daniel and threw her arms around his neck. Daniel blush still looking at her attire as she ran fingers over his abs.

"I didn't know you work out." Sam said pouting a little, "you should've told me. It's so sexy."

"Nothing major..." Daniel said looking into her purple eyes.

"Having a four pack is unbelievably erotic," Sam groan softly in his ear, "I should tip you for this show."

"Uh you-you- you don't need too." Daniel said flushed before Sam kissed him.

Danny hands flared dark green as his eyes flash in envy. Jazz gave him a stress ball which he blasted in anger as he watch Sam moan into the kiss.

* * *

_OHHHH how many of you saw that coming? Just to make things easier on you Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are brothers. They name Phantom Danny and Danny Fenton Daniel. Two guys going after the same girl? I love to how this will turn out! Oh wait I KNOW what's going to happen. So anymore suggestions please send 'em in!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom DAMNIT! And I don't own Nothing by the Script (I was listening to it earlier) But I do own Blake ;)_

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions._


	4. I need better friends

_**Never Forgotten:**_

_So I have a new OC for this story. Lemme introduce: __Alexandrea Askings! Made by **Love Is Fake**!_

___ I own nothing but Jimalyn, James, Blake and the idea of plot. One day Danny Phantom will be MINE... today isn't the day though_

* * *

Last time on Never Fogotten:

_"I didn't know you work out." Sam said pouting a little, "you should've told me. It's so sexy."_

_"Nothing major..." Daniel said looking into her purple eyes._

_"Having a four pack is unbelievably erotic," Sam groan softly in his ear, "I should tip you for this show."_

_"Uh you-you- you don't need too." Daniel said flushed before Sam kissed him._

_Danny hands flared dark green as his eyes flash in envy. Jazz gave him a stress ball which he blasted in anger as he watch Sam moan into the kiss._

Danny made his way over to them and smile sweetly. He looked at Daniel, grabbed his shoulder and took at hand from Sam. Jazz stood there shock, he took one of Sam's hands that were wrap around Daniel's neck. Danny yanked Danny to the other side of the room. Daniel was confused, flushed, angry, upset all at once, what made Danny pull him away from the gothic vixen?

"Dude who is she? Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend? Most important do she has a twin?" Danny asked rubbing his hands together.

"Oh you know that was just Samuel. The girl who gave me this," Daniel finger gesture upward to his neck. Danny stop moving.

"And she's your girlfriend? Yes or no." Danny asked.

"No; why does it matter? She likes me." Daniel said raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Daniel, not to rush anything but I have to leave soon." Sam said breaking up their fight, "I have plans with friends."

"Okay tell Jazz to send you to my booth and I'll be there soon." Daniel ordered, Sam grinned.

"I love it when you're all commanding." Sam said before licking his hickey. She left them alone and talked to Jazz.

"See?" Daniel said with a teasing smile.

"Daniel please give me her. She's so hot." Danny begged.

"You only care about looks?" Daniel asked, "what about personality?"

"Stop talking shit you know she's hot." Danny said smirking at his brother.

"Hell yeah." Daniel replied after making sure Sam was in the room.

"Dude lemme massage her." Danny said pleadingly as Sam winked at Daniel.

"No!" Daniel growled and turn his back. Danny frown before he over shadow his brother. In Daniel's body Danny walked into Daniel's booth. Sam was already on the bed matt, her back bare a pink towel over her butt and her long legs crossed. Danny smiled as he made his way to her, his hands connected to her towel back, close to her butt. Sam shook in excitement as Danny oiled her back and turn down the lights. He lit three candles and work his magic.

"Daniel your hands are freezing!" Sam said shuddering again.

"Shhhh let me relax every single tension in you body." Danny shushed her, she screamed when his teeth connected to her butt. What the hell? Daniel would never do that.

"Dan?" Sam asked

"Shush babe." Danny said digging his fingers into her back, Sam groan in pleasure as he skillful massage her. This lasted for three hours.

"I guess you're done." Danny said before leaning in, "Unless you want me to massage what's under the towel?"

"Uh heh I'd like that but wait until I turn 18 first," She lifted and the towel almost slipped causing a pink bud to show. She covered it and sat legs cross, she lean forward, kissing him.

"How long is that?" Danny asked, using his own tongue to lick her from her neck up.

"Next Saturday. I'm meeting up with my friends first." Sam replied lifting his head up to her and kiss him soundingly.

"Can I come or is it a girl's night out?" Danny asked running cold fingers up her thigh.

"You can come, tell Danny and Jazz they can come too." Sam said reaching over to get her purse, "Here's your money."

"Keep it," Danny said pushing it toward her, "it's on the house."

"Hmm then have a three hundred dollar tip." Sam said keeping sixty. She slips on her top and shorts, she lean foreword and kiss him once more, "Seeya at school lover boy." With that she left after tell Jazz about the celebration next Saturaday.

* * *

~At the Nasty Burger~

"Ohh Sam is gettin' it on!" Her friend, Jimalyn giggled.

Sam took in at 17 year old Jimalyn Williams, her long brown-ish black hair and moss green eyes. Jimalyn's yellow halter with a yellow jeweled strap around her neck, a green jean skirt and some high brown sandals. Sam shook her head at the ridiculous big red heart hair clip on the left of her hair. Jimalyn also has a bracelet from her father, it shape like a snake that wraps around her wrist and has a second head, one eye green the other eye red.

"So what else did do? Bite you?" Alexandrea asked joining Jimalyn. Sam shook her head, the type of friends she attracts.

Alexandrea Askings was the closest to her. Alexandrea was really beautiful, she freely express her Latino heritage. Alexandrea or Alex as Sam calls her, wore a grey shoulder less tube top and rip blue jeans. Sam was inlove with Alex's black high tops converses. Sam also took notice her friend grew out her long black hair and highlight it in blue. Jimalyn, or Jim as Sam calls her, always said how the blue complimented Alex's teal eyes. Sam notice the diamond ring on Alex's hand, Jim gave it to her because Jim moved. The diamond represented Jim, her birth stone and Sam kept the ankle bracelet Jim gave her in her jewelry box.

"...yeah..." Sam said quietly before her friends share similar looks of shock and excitement.

"WHERE!" The screamed.

"My ... butt..." Sam said blushing, hiding her face as the other girls fell down laughing when Tucker joined them. Jimalyn wrap her arms around Tucker, giggling.

"Did I miss something?" Tucker asked confused.

"Not. One. Word." Sam growled which the other two looked at each other and fell out laughing again.

"TELL ME!" Tucker screamed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at them.

"Look let's plan Sam's birthday party." Alex said shaking her head, "I call beach party."

"Gothic beach party." Jim said.

"Everyone who wants to say aye and those who oppose say nay."

"Aye!" Alex, Jim, Tucker screamed as Sam nay.

"To be fair your party is just us. It'll be fun." Jim said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at the window, "and maybe a date."

"And you could invite Daniel," Tucker said pulling out his PDA, " does sex in pool sounds like a good present with Daniel?"

"Oy!" Sam said slamming her head into the table and the other three laughed.

* * *

~Sam's Manson (_Friday Night the day before the party_)~

"Blake?" Sam asked lying in the bed. Video chatting with Blake once more.

"Yeah Sam?" He asked his accent made his blush.

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Yes I am actually. I miss Alex- uh I mean all of you." He blush fiercely.

"I knew you were inlove with Alexandrea!" Sam accusing, smiling. It was sweetly cute how he blush at the thought of Alexandrea. Sam started wondering how long he liked her bestfriend.

"What are you wearing?" Blake asked changing the subject.

"Uh Alex and Jim are taking me out to buy one." Sam said.

"I'd be worried if I were you." Blake said, the blush left his face.

"Jim is making the cake, Alex's doing decorations, Tucker's in charge of music, and I'm in charge of being there." Sam said flipping on her back look at the ceiling.

"I wonder what they'll do this time." Blake thought outloud, "remember last time?'

"Which part? The part of the clown stealing my top or the part they throw the cake on my head?"

"I wonder what they have in store this year."

"I'm not going to worry about that. Tomorrow I'm going to have fun with the friends."

"Well we'll see tomorrow love, night." Blake said smiling at the girl.

"Night Blake." Sam said turning her computer off and fell on her bed. A pair of glowing red eyes watch her every move, yes, she'll be his ticket to success.

* * *

The pic you see is a verison of Alex! Made by Love Is Fake please review. Just type in the little box, if you do I'll teach you how to make gel eyeliner! You know evil, powerful, domaint people eyeliner. For girls- Eyeliners Guy- I made good cookies and brownies! So review! Please. I'll beg!

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	5. Danny!

_**Never Forgotten:**_

_So I have a new OC for this story. Lemme introduce: __Alexandrea Askings! Made by **Love Is Fake**!_

___I own nothing but Jimalyn, James (in next chapter), Blake and the idea of plot. One day Danny Phantom will be MINE... today isn't the day though_

* * *

Last time on Never Fogotten:

_"Look let's plan Sam's birthday party." Alex said shaking her head, "I call beach party."_

_"Gothic beach party." Jim said._

_"Everyone who wants to say aye and those who oppose say nay."_

_"Aye!" Alex, Jim, Tucker screamed as Sam nay._

_"To be fair your party is just us. It'll be fun." Jim said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at the window, "and maybe a date."_

_"And you could invite Daniel," Tucker said pulling out his PDA, " does sex in pool sounds like a good present with Daniel?"_

_"Oy!" Sam said slamming her head into the table and the other three laughed._

* * *

Daniel's been shopping all day. He wanted Sam to have the perfect present by him not Danny. That boy needs a life, Daniel thought growling, over shadowing me and gave Sam my massage! If it was not for Jazz, telling him he was unable to go to Sam's party, he wouldn't have known. At first Daniel was crushed to find at he wasn't invited and Danny got invited instead. Jazz gave him a confused look to told they all three of the teens were invited. Daniel took his pay check, over one thousand dollar cash, and went out to buy Sam a gift. He knew exactly what he wanted to get her.

"Ma'ma; I'd like to buy that one." Daniel said point at the gift. The woman in her early twenties walked up to him and handed him the product.

"Wonder choice, your girlfriend will love it." She said giggling as they walk to the register.

"She's not my girlfriend," Daniel said blushing.

"Okay," She muttered as the exchange and handed him a card,"if it doesn't work out call me. You when you're in college."

Daniel walked about the store throwing the bag and card in the trash. His heart belong to Samantha Candance Manson, sadly, he was to clueless to admit that fact.

* * *

~Alexandrea and Jimalyn~

"What about this?" Alexandrea asked holding up a dress. It was a one side shoulder amethyst dress, that stops at little bit before the knee. It was a simple eloquent dress, it was very beautiful on it own but Jimalyn always like to add more.

"Cute and I think it'll look well with these," Jimalyn said holding up were purple, fingerless and elbow long that had sparkling in lilac gems.

"Kay ohhh, and I can wear my high tops and fishnets leggings!" Alexandrea squealed, Paullina walked to them.

"That dress ew! Those accessories you're thinking of, yuck. Losers, learn how to shop." With that the prissy queen bee walk of the still close to the girls.

"The fuck!" Jimalyn asked, "what the hell we did to the prissy princess?"

" Don't worry about that puta. Let's go get Sam's dress." Alexandrea said rolling her teal eyes.

"Yeah her party starts at six." Jimalyn said moving from the rack.

"What type of dress you wanna get her? I was thinking ball grown dress, maybe black."

"I want a mermaid dress with silver lining. You know showing off Sam's body." Jimalyn said as they enter a wedding shop.

"We don't agree," Alexandrea said. She walked through the door Jimalyn opened for her.

"Your gut says no; my gut says yes. Lets put our guts together," Jimalyn said waiting on Alexandrea to finish

"And end this funky feud!" Alexandrea said giggling.

"I have a plan!" Jimalyn replied giggling and yank Alexandrea around the store

* * *

~Danny Fenton~

He lied on his bed, his parents finally dropped the ghost shield. Like Daniel, he wanted to get Samantha something for her birthday. He looked at his robin's egg blue glowing hands, maybe she'll like something he made with his own two hands. He sat up smiling, this is going to be fun!

* * *

~Sam's Mansion (yes her home)~

Alexandrea, Jimalyn, and Tucker was already there; all four was wait on the arrival of Danny, Daniel, and Jasmine Fenton. Jimalyn invited a guest but he wasn't coming until later that evening. Jimalyn and Alexandrea help one another into there dresses.

Alexandrea wore the dress she picked out, with the gloves Jimalyn picked out. She also wore black high tops and fishnets leggings. Her hair was in a half pony tail, all straight a diamond clip on the right side of her head. She looks beautiful as her piecing teal eyes search the room, Jimalyn also gave her a magenta smoke eye.

Jimalyn wore a strapless maroon dress with a plugging V-neck. It shows the top part of body with a tight fit as ruffles dance it's away to the ground. Her hair also in a half ponytail with spiral curls and a flat bang over her right eye. Her makeup was natural with browns, black and some pinks. She wore a small black choker with a deep ruby color gem in the center; she lifted her dress to show small black sandals. She grabbed Sam's hand and walked up the grand stair well. Alexandrea grabbed Sam's other hand and march them into Sam's room.

The door bell rung and Tucker sighed. He straightens his black tie and jacket, "I guess I have to get it."

"Tucker? Tucker Foley my bro!" Blake said grinning as he hugged the suprized geek. Blake and Tucker wore identical tuxes.

"Blake! Dude the love of your life looks amazing in purple." Tucker teased.

"I hate you so much!... bitch." Blake said under his breath.

"Here she comes." Tucker said watching Alexandrea walk gracefully down the steps.

"Blake?" Alexandrea asked softly as she walked up to him. He kissed her hand, words stopping dead in his throat.

"You look so breath taking." Blake said taking deep breaths, breathing in her scent. Alexandrea blushed and lean forward to kiss him when the door bell rung again. The two blushed as Tucker open the door, Blake notice how Tucker winked at him. No doubt in Blake's mind, Tucker was watching them.

"Daniel and oh I don't know you." Tucker voice rung in their eyes. Daniel and his brother wore matching tuxes, only difference is Daniel's under shirt was aquamarine and Danny's was pea green./

"It's Danny, Daniel's his brother, I invited them." Sam screamed upstairs.

"Where do presents go?" Thy Fenton boys asked.

"On the table, kitchen." Tucker directed as they walk into the kitchen and place the gifts on the table.

"Daniel come here please." Sam said, everybody (except Jimalyn and Alexandrea) surround the stair well. Sam had her dress clutched in her left hand and gripping the rail with the other. Everyone gasped at the gorgeous girl walking to them.

Alexandrea cut the mermaid dress in half, plus making a V-neck and shoulder less, she also the puffy part of the ball room gown. Jimalyn sewn the dress parts together and put silver lining on. Alexandrea put a silver belt around Sam's waist. She walked down to the dark hair male and kissed his cheek, Jimalyn gave Sam a smoke grey eye look and pink lips.

"I'm glad you came," She walked behind Daniel and discretely slapped his butt. His face turn bright red.

"You look amazing," Danny said, hypnotize by her beauty.

"Thanks!" Sam said hugging him.

"I like to introduce my friends, that's Tucker," Sam said pointing to the male on his PDA, "Uh Blake?" Blake walked it waving, "ALEX! JIM!"

_'More guys?'_ Danny and Daniel thought.

"Hi!" Jimalyn said coming down, "I'm Jimalyn Love but call me Jimmie."

"Hey," Alexandrea said smiling, "I'm Alexandrea but call me Alex."

"Now let's head to dinner," Jimalyn said grabbing Tucker and walking into the white limo.

* * *

~At dinner~

They went to "Lover's Last Kiss" a new restaurant on Jane Street. It looks like an motel building with a hotel height. It was painted black with two huge sparkilg heart halves. They were currently close showing the glittering red heart; Jimalyn walked in with Tucker on her arm. The others followed as the apporach Jimalyn approach the counter.

"Jimalyn Evelina Love." She said said as the man at the desk eyes widen.

"Ohmigosh- you're THE Jimalyn!" All seven pair of eyes looked at the man bowing, his dark blue eyes clouded in tears.

"Uh, Brad... you can get up," Jimalyna said taking Tucker's handchief and drying the other man tears.

"This job helped me so much. If it wasn't for you, m'boy and I would be homeless and dead." Brad said, letting Jimalyn clean him. His chocolate skin paled as he stood up and bit his lip. He made a fool of himself.

"Here," Jimalyn said taking out her checkbook and writing a number on it, "take this paycheck and half fun with this son of yours."

"Thankyou James will be happy. I'll give him half of it, he's trying to impress some girl name Jimmie." Brad said as Jimalyn blushed.

"Oh... really?" Jimalyn asked smiling sheepishly.

"Mhm. Imma cash this... may I?" Brad asked still inobvious of the red stain on Jimalyn's check.

"Uh yeah I'll fill in for you." Jimalyn said holding her cheek before Brad ran out the door.

"Follow me guys," Jimalyn said directing them to a table. Danny pushed Daniel out of his way as he held a chair out sweetly for Sam.

Danny took the next seat to her and smiled suggestifully. Daniel took the other seat by Sam and shyly held her hand. Sam smiled at him and lean forward kissing his forhead. She pull back her attetnion on her best female friends.

"This place is beautiful!" Sam said sighing at the glass chandler above them, hearts and tear drop shape crystals.

"And the food is fantastic," Alexandrea said looking at the menu, "and expensive!"

"Don't worry about it order what you like." Jimalyn said looking at the list, "I want pasta with grill chicken and white sauce in stead of red."

"Jimmie, that five hundred dollars!" Alexandrea gasped.

"Just chill it, just get what you want." Jimalyn said turning to the drinks, "and a coke."

"In that case I want the six hundred dollar steak!" Tucker said, "with cream corn on the side."

"Tucker Foley actually eat's veggie? This is a dream come true!" Sam said clapping her hand sarcatlly.

"Corn isn't a vegitable, it's a starch... Loser." Tucker growled.

"Said the loser!" Sam said her eyes twinkle in amusment.

"Shut up!"

"Said the loser."

"Fenton Fucker!"

"Of course." Sam said winking at Tucker, then laughing at his red, flush face.

"Yo' waiter can we get some bread stick!" Alexandrea screamed poinitng the the empty bread bowl.

"And butter! DON'T FORGET THE BUTTER!" Jimalyn screech as all waiters and waitress disappeared into the kitchen.

"Teach ole great master!" Alexandrea said with eyes wide open, and bowing mockly.

"Oh ha ha!" Jimalyn said noticing Alexandrea's sacrasm.

"You're terrible at sacrasm." Sam said, her hand slipping into Daniel's pants. Daniel eyes widen and face redden, yet he sat there.

"Here are your bread stick; may I take your order?" Starr asked, with her note pad and pen ready. Her hair in an elegant, black eyeliner eyes making her blue eyes pop, nude lipgloss; Starr seem like a business woman.

"Yeah Starr, I'll have the usual with the cheddar cheese." Jimalyn said handing Starr her menu after she finish writing.

"STARR?" Tucker, Sam and Daniel gasped.

"Yeah? Alex, Tucker, Samantha and Daniel I'm here to take your order." Starr said ready to take notes.

"Can I get the Súper Ensalada with Thousand Island and Ranch." Danny said, not knowing who Starr was nor why they suprized.

"Okay hey! You don't go to Casper. You never met any of us!" Starr said eyes wide.

"No I'm Danny, Daniel's twin brother and I'm here for-" Danny was cut off by Starr.

"I'm Starr; so are you single?" Sam's fingers dance around the head of Daniel's penis.

"I'm here for Sam's birthday." Danny said leaning back as Starr lean forward, "And not to date you."

"Alright, Tucker what would you like?" Starr asked ingoring the sting in her eyes. Rejected? She never been rejected. Never...

"The Steak with corn on the side and extra hotsause on that steak!"Tucker said handing her his and Danny's menus to her.

"Daniel?" Starr asked.

"Same as Jimmie but with ham instead of grilled chicken."

"Okay Alex?"

"Chicken me."

"Okay and Sam?"

"Same as Danny please." Sam said handing Starr the menu back with one hand. Sam lean up slightly tugging Daniel's member making him groan.

"Drinks?"

"Cokes."

* * *

~After dinner and back at Sam's~

"Can't believe Sam had the thousand salad and the dinner was free." Danny said.

"I can't believe Jimmie wouldn't let us order desert." Tucker grumbled.

"EVERYONE just get into your swimming suit. Danny Daniel, yours are with Tuck." Alexandrea said grabbing Jimalyn's and Sam hands upstairs.

Sam can down in her swim suit, well biniki. A lilca-indigo, a little mixture of purple and blue color, with a lot of strings to show off her body and height. Her hair was down and a towel thrown over her shoulder. Alexandrea wore black bottoms and a small black top with a big teal A on one side. Lastly was Jimmie wearing a gray one piece swimsuit with a halter string. Tucker wore red swimming trunks. Daniel wore blue and Danny wore green.

They head off to the pool and played in the water.

"Gift time! Skipping the 200 present your mom and dad sent start with mine." Tucker said handing Sam a boxed gift. Sam opened it to see 'I fuck Fentons' t-shirt. Sam laughed at it then chucked it at TUcker.

"Mine!" Alexandrea said holding out her's. It was a shain binki, the chains touched skin and black cloth to cover Sam's personals. Sam hugged her friends and placed it by the pool.

"Happy birthday Sam," Daniel said handing her a small box. Sam open it to see a silver skull with bright blue eyes staring at her. She gasped and pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. She kissed his lips hungrily and mtter a thankyou.

"Happy 18th sexy," Danny said handing her his gift. Sam smiled at the glass crystals in her hand. It was a necklace with her itials as a center piece. She hugged Danny and kissed his cheek.

"Here girl you gunna love this!" Jiamlyn said rolling in a chair. It was a model in it, a chocolate model of Danny fro the script.

"DANNY! He's so sexy!" Sam said running up to it.

"And he's edible! Taste his hair." Jimalyn said moving so Sam and tear of a piece of black hair. She popped it in her mouth and chew it.

"Black gimmy bats?" Sam whispter, "thanks."

"It's for everyone to eat." Jimalyn yelled out. Everyone took a piece and Jimalyn ate his marshallow PEEP lips. After a while people played in the water, a game of chicken and everyone left. Sam walked back to her pool and strip into her new biniki.

"Hello Sam." A voice said, Daniel. He was in the water that tapped his chest and it was dark, she couldn't see him. She only recongized his voice.

"And here I thought you left." Sam said swimming toward him.

"And leave you on you eightteen birthday? You promise me something after I massage you." He whispter huskly in her ear. Sam sink down low pulling his trunks down as she did do.

"I keep my promises." She replied placing his boner in her mouth. Danny Fenton open his glowing green eyes smiling, maybe pretenting to be his brother is better than image.

* * *

Deciated to Love is Fake because she was ready for this chapter.

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


	6. Oh my God- SAMANTHA CANDANCE MANSON

Sorry it took so long to pull up another chapter._** I had no idea what to do next so, give me ideas and feedback**_. Next chapter I'm answering reviews! Look at my footnote at the bottom to see the newest project I'm working on but not posted.

Oh new news I'm in love with a 23 year old man name Peter aka BRUNO MARS! He's soooo sexy -lick lips-

Enjoy.

* * *

FlashBack:

_"Hello Sam." A voice said, Daniel. He was in the water that tapped his chest and it was dark, she couldn't see him. She only recongized his voice._

_"And here I thought you left." Sam said swimming toward him._

_"And leave you on you eightteen birthday? You promise me something after I massage you." He whispter huskly in her ear. Sam sink down low pulling his trunks down as she did do._

_"I keep my promises." She replied placing his boner in her mouth. Danny Fenton open his glowing green eyes smiling, maybe pretenting to be his brother is better than image._

* * *

The next morning Sam walked to school; she yawn lithely. She was still a little tired from the night before. She spent the entire night with Daniel; they didn't have sex though. Just simple touching and teasing was enough for him, he told her when she asked. Sam tilted her head to the side; Daniel was so cold last night, literally. His frozen, ice-like touches only aroused her more but Sam just wonder why. Daniel held her all night until she fell asleep in his teasing voice still drifted in her ears.

_"Hmmm, how does that feel, baby?" He whispers as he continued to touch her, "I want you to scream and shiver."_

_"Oh God." Sam whimper as she twisted her body. He softly stoke her film, he smiled. She was good little virgin._

_"That's whimpering, I want screaming." With that he slam fingers coarsely within her, "Do it, you know you want to. How does this feel?"_

_"Oh sweet mother of..." Sam said groan, "Good. Real good."_

_"Oh let's try this," Danny said, loathing to keep his eyes close. If he opens them he'll get caught, "How about this?" He slowly moving his hand in her pinching her walls and a scream stormed from the back of her throat._

_"A naughty girl; just cum all over my hand. That's good too, I wander how it taste." He said after nipping her lips softly. Then slowly put a finger in his mouth..._

"SAM!" Sam whirled around to see Danny Fenton running to her. His snow-white locks flying in the breeze until he reached her. He quickly fixed his hair as he slowed down next to her.

"Danny," Sam gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe," He wrap an arm around her, she shivered, "I'd walk you to school."

"Uh okay?" Sam said unsurely.

"You look really sexy today." Danny said looking at her attire then her face. Sam lost her breathing, was he checking her out? She blushed and turn her head, muttering a thanks.

"Don't be modest, you look foxy." Danny whispers into her ear before patting her back, a little to close to her butt. Sam blush deepens before her left into the school. Sam looked down to her clothing, it was modest and a bit sexy.

Sam wore a quarter seleve top with a deep V-neck. It was an all charcoal top with a V outline in amethyst around her neck. There were also purple out lines at the ends of the top, it showed her stomach- if that counts as sexy. At her lower hips showed the mini-skirt she always wore since sophomore year. Dark purple, white, black, and green plaided skirt what rested on her upper thighs and some ankle heeled combat boots. That is not sexy, Sam concluded before following the unapparent Fenton into the school.

Woah woah wait, Danny goes to her school?

* * *

~At Lunch~

"Yo yo yo Sammy baby!" Jimmie said squealing.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked sitting beside her, her salad next to Jimmie's meat lovers' pizza.

"We decided to go to the same school as you!" Jimmie said, holding out a Bruno Mars binder.

"Cool- wait we?" Sam asked before Alexandrea sat infornt of her. Blake sat beside Alexandrea, he kissed the back of Alexandrea's hand, blushing. The Fentons, Daniel and Jazz, sat by Blake, smiling sweetly. Danny sat beside her and kiss the back off her hand.

"Hello sexy," Danny whispers before grunting into her ear, "all your friends are here. _How does it feel_?"

Sam gasped, "That was you?"

"What was me?" Danny asked softly before leaning back. Daniel shot a small glare at his brother, what was he planning?

"Guys we're going to the fair after school today," Jimalyn said clapping her hands, "you all gotta come!"

"I love too." Danny said, phasing his hand into Sam's skirt and squeezing her womanhood, "That is if Sam's coming. Which I know she is."

"Oh God," Sam said before biting her lip. Her hesitation only made him squeezed a bit harder, "YES!"

"You don't have to scream Sam." Alexandrea said, Danny wiggled one finger in and Sam put her head onto the table.

"Sorry." Sam said quickly.

"Hey Sexy," Danny said, "I wanna talk to you in private."

"Uh-"Danny put in another finger and pinch her, "Sureee." Sam purred. Danny took his finger out and sucked them, to others it look like he hurt his hand though Sam knew precisely why he did it. She took her cheery tomatoes out the salad and got up.

~In the computer lab~

"Sexy can I try something?" Danny asked after her cornered her on the teacher's desk.

"Uh sure." Sam said before his lips attacked hers. He push up her on the desk and laid her down. Sam gasped at his possessive hands groping her. He slid her skirt up with one hand and continues to taste her sweet lips. She felt his slide her underwear down, was she really doing to let him have sex with her on a teacher's desk?

"Danny what are- ohhh." Sam moaned as he spread her lower lips apart and lean down to blow cold air. He smiled, ice powers are awesome.

I can't let him do this, Sam thought.

"How did that feel?" Danny asked with a sly grin before roughly pinching her nipple through her shirt, "Moan you know you want to."

Or her can keep doing this, Sam thought. He really made her felt good.

"I can full you up." He said teasingly.

"What?" Sam asked before feeling him slide something into her. Sam let out a shock squeal before looking at him, his head inbetween legs and pushing another small object in her. This one felt like ice in an oval shape. He smiled at her.

"One more left and room for only one more tomato." He said cheeky. That's what he's going, Sam thought, putting my cherry tomatoes in my pussy. WHAT!

Before she had the chance to say anything, the third tomato was in. He blew icy air over her before using his tongue and teeth to get out the tomatoes. Sam gripped the desk he placed her on, cuss words ejaculated her mouth profusely. Danny got the first two out and work on the third one; he took his time. This was a long, teasing, sexual process. Among kissing the lips, kissing and sucking her hole, licking in the hole and trying to get the tomatoes out, this is a lot of work. Sam mewled before cumming in his mouth.

"Oh my God- SAMANTHA CANDANCE MANSON!" Jimmie screamed, behind her was the rest of the group. Blake looked away blushing, that was too much.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Daniel screeched after Danny got the last tomato. Danny grin before wiping his chin and lips from her juices.

"Why Daniel?" Danny asked standing in a fighting stance, "Jealous big brother?"

Danny never got a verbal acknowledgment, instead Daniel punched him dead in the face.

* * *

Kinda short because I need idea! I got this idea from my friend who got suspended for fighting his brother after licking a girl they both like (Just a kiss). They're twins and I couldn't tell them apart (.-.)

Here's a preview of the new story I'ma have up soon because I still writing it. All of the chapters are going to be prewritten:

**_Sam barely register when he picked her up hugging her. What she noticed, however, was that his lips hungrly attacking her. She shoved Danny from her, his body language was the same as a kicked puppy: hurt and unloved. Sam turned to help Tucker up, after he was up, Sam notice Daniel hunger stare at her. His black tee showed his muscles and loose dark blue jeans; he slowly caged her. Wrapping his arms around her waist then perching his head on her shoulder, sniffing in her scent._**

**_"Sam,"_ _Danny mumble before squeezing her a bit, "I missed you. So much."_**

**_"I remember that. Those were the exact words, you said to me when we were 17. The day before PPP's pregnancy." Sam said brushing his arms off her._**

**_"Sam please don't push me away. My heart left five years ago along with you." He fell onto his knees, "I'm the empty shell of the man I used to me. Don't leave me again, I-I-I can't take it."_**

**_"Daniel." Sam said shaking her head, "You're the hero, terribly handsome; you can get any girl you want."_**

**_"I don't want a girl," He stated hugging her knees, "I want the woman I lost. I want you back."_**

**_"Daniel please. You're creating a scene." Sam said pushing at his head._**

~Jaded Jimmie Productions


End file.
